


Teresa and Tatiana

by happylemonsociety



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylemonsociety/pseuds/happylemonsociety
Summary: It's a starting chapter. I'm posting a couple of these, I'll only continue the ones people really like :)





	Teresa and Tatiana

**Author's Note:**

> Written to my 'o boy' playlist  
> ( https://open.spotify.com/user/gcdpeace/playlist/09FLuFmtlGy36lCnQ41yZ5?si=2C6lFddhQnOODLy0sjjjfg )

The dorm was dismally small. The walls were an unhappy beige and the carpet a disgruntled white. The entire room was filled with the overwhelming scent of bleach and I pondered over what the dark stain in the corner of the room was as I stood in the doorway with my boxes and suitcase. Finally the heat of the hallway got to me and I forced myself through the narrow entryway and into my home for the next year. I was supposed to be sharing with some girl named Tatiana but she hadn’t shown up yet. Deciding that the standing rule was first in, first choice; I picked the bed on the left side of the room and wheeled my suitcase over. I then began the laborious task of hauling over boxes to the bed. The room had simple furnishings consisting of two single beds, two bookcases, a mini fridge, an A/C unit and two cupboards. I won’t bore you with the details of my unpacking, but I was in the middle of putting my clothes in the cupboard when a girl I assumed was Tatiana walked in. She had under one arm a small box and was using the other arm to tug on the suitcase behind her. It appeared to have gotten stuck on the lip of the rug. She had her phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder and was talking rapidly into the phone as she entered.

“What do you mean, Kane? We’ve been together three years and now you can’t stand being in a relationship?”  
She paused mid-step and a look of complete and utter disbelief appeared on her face.

“It’s not my fault? Then who the fucks fault is it?” The disbelief transformed into anger.

“Don’t try and bullshit me, Kane. I know you. You wouldn’t end this without a good reason. No- No you liste-” She’d clearly been cut off. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she dropped the box she was carrying almost absentmindedly onto the bed opposite mine. She pulled the suitcase to a standing position and took the phone in her hand.

“No, you don’t get to pretend that I should have seen this coming and make out that you’re the good guy here. You are the bad guy. Fuck. You. Kane.” She yanked the phone away from her ear and angrily stabbed the end call button. I was stood in front of my cupboard with an old Shakatak tour shirt half on the hanger in my hand, watching the scene unfold with an uncomfortable degree of interest. She sank down onto the bed with her phone clutched in her right hand. I slipped the shirt I was holding back onto the hanger, put it in the cupboard and gently closed the cupboard doors. Two tentative steps later and I was standing in front of her.

“Hey. Um, this sounds stupid, but are you okay? That sounded kind of rough.”  
She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a breath I didn’t know she’d been holding.

“He’s always been a bit of a dick, but he was an important part of my life. We knew we were going on to do different things after high school but without any notice or previous hints, he calls me up out of the blue and says he doesn’t want to be ‘attached’ anymore. Spouts some bullshit about how this has been a long time coming and it isn’t my fault. He’s a coward. He knows that if he’d done that in person, I’d have slapped him so hard that all of his stupidly white teeth would have flown out.” I can’t help but let out a small giggle. I manage to suppress most of it but she opens one eye and raises an eyebrow at me.

“Sorry. It’s just that I had this image of you slapping this Kane guy and his teeth flying out of his mouth and blinding people.” I quickly place my hand over my mouth to hide another laugh.

“There’d be car crashes everywhere,” she snorts. Soon the two of us are immersed in fits of laughter. I can see a few tears streaming down her face and decide that they are most definitely happy tears. Mission accomplished.

After a minute or two, I turn to her and raise an eyebrow.  
“I just have to check. You are Tatiana, right?” She grins and nods.

“Okay good. I would have been concerned if you weren’t.” She holds out her hand to shake.

“And that means you’re Teresa?” I affirm her suspicions with a brisk up and down bounce of my hand.

“So, where to from here?” Tatiana gives me a puzzled look in return.

“Well, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think I just watched your relationship implode. At the very least, that deserves ice cream.” I wave my hand ineffectually at the mess filling our tiny living space.

“Besides, I’m not too keen to finish setting up this mess.” She giggles and nods.

“Ice cream it is,” she says.

“I’m looking forward to living with you.” The words are simple. Kind, at a stretch. But somehow, they carry with them the promise of so much more than one trip for ice cream.


End file.
